Whiskey Tales
by kr3ativ23
Summary: One-Shot! Post-Ep for CSI on Fire. Finn is in need of some guidance and a reality check after everything is said and done. Nick tries to help, but who is the one in real need of a reality check? Finn's angry and Nick is tired. Who is going to help who?


Whiskey Tales

Disclaimer: don't own them.

This is a Post-Ep for CSI on Fire. Real CSI fans will understand the reference at the end. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Finn walked down the strip she was upset. Even though she was vindicated she was still upset that no one believed her. She felt like she was an outcast now. Her new team had turned their back on her quicker than her old one. She remembered Greg's little speech and she felt like she was part of the team officially but knew she was mistaken.

Finn remembered hearing about the all star Vegas Crime Lab when she was Seattle. It was the best lab in the country for many years running. The cool kids, she thought, they thought they were better then everyone. However they were as good as everyone had said maybe even better. Everyone has had a case that you can't let go, the one who got away.

Finn sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. DB wanted her back but then turned his back on her back almost instantaneously. She wanted to pull her hair out... She needed a drink. Finn looked around and walked into the closest bar.

The bar wasn't packed like some of the other clubs and bars on the strip. The scent of stale cigarettes from outside trailed inside, as well as the smell of the beer. This wasn't a fruity drink kind of bar. This was a get drunk and forget the day bar. There wasn't a lot people inside the bar, one on either side of the bar and a pair at the pool table. Finn looked at saw that Nick was one of the people at the bar and decided to sit by him.

"Give me whatever is on draft." Finn said the bartender. She looked over at Nick who lifted his head up in an obvious drunken state. "Who are trying to forget?" Finn asked, Nick chuckled finishing his drink.

"If it was only that simple..." Nick said as the bartender filled Nick's glass again. "Nothing a little jack can't fix."

"You look like you have had enough for both of us… thank you." Finn said getting her drink. Nick smiled taking a sip of his drink.

"You would be correct, Miss Finlay. I am drunk… what's up with you? You look pissed." Nick as his speech just starting to be effected by the excessive amount of whiskey in his blood.

"You could say that." she said taking a thirsty sip of her drink.

"Why? You were cleared... Even by IAB..." Nick said looking at the dark amber in his glass then back at Finn.

"Oh and that's suppose to make everything alright?" Finn asked upset.

"Yeah..." Nick said leaning on the bar his drunken equilibrium making him feel uneasy on the bar stool.

"You guys' were real quick to turn your backs on me. Treat me like an outcast. You finally accept me and then turn your back and let IAB do away with me."

"You're right…" Nick said looking at her, his usual big beautiful brown eyes, were now bleary from the alcohol and as dark as the label on the Jack Daniels' whiskey that Nick found comfort in. "you are right. That sucks." Nick said taking another gulp from his drink.

"You..." Finn said going to continue her rant, but Nick interrupted her.

"We are trying to protect ourselves. Our lab has been a revolving door these last couple years. People coming and going, we get close to you and then you leave. There are more Tom Cooley's out there and if you want to risk your career on a case it's going to affect all of us. We put our guard down and a lot of times we get spit on for it... We didn't think you did it." Nick said finishing his drink.

"You guys treated me like a suspect. Do you have any idea what that is like?" Finn cried.

"Yes..." Nick said softly looking at her and Finn looked shocked at Nick. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

"Refill?" the bartender asked them. They both nodded. "Last one. Mr. Stokes." the bartender said hesitantly filling his drink. Nick waves him off. Finn moved to sit next to Nick as he slowly nursed his drink.

"Why?" she asked Nick looked at her briefly and then looked back at his drink. "What happened?"

"Her name was Kristy..." Nick said taking another sip. Finn knew that the whiskey was letting Nick be so open. "I met her on the job. She was a working girl rolling her johns. She was a beautiful girl, very misguided. Then she and a security got into an altercation, so I helped her out. Rumors had started that I was sleeping with her and..."

"Were you?" Finn asked, Nick smiled swirling his drink around.

"No... Not then." Nick answered honestly. Nick took another sip of his drink and giving it a meaningful stare. "One night I was hanging out with an old college buddy and when I was leaving I saw Kristy arguing with a guy. The guy started to get a little rough so I went over to help her out and I gave her a lift home. We started drinking and we... slept together." Nick said scratching his head finishing his drink.

"What happened? Did she say you... You raped her?" Finn asked as Nick turned his cup upside down sliding it towards the bartender.

"The guy came back and killed her after I left." Nick said looking at Finn.

"Oh..."

"All my personal business exposed, and I was the prime suspect. CSI sleeps with hooker, that's all anyone saw." Nick said his eyes starting to get glassy. "It wasn't about her anymore. Once the case stops being about the victim and starts being about us, we need to stop... Our job is to speak for them. Who cares about the Tom Cooley's of the world because at the end they get there's and always going Janet Warner's." Nick said leaning on the bar.

"You're right." Finn said finishing her drink.

"Finlay, this city will eat you alive. You want us to accept you we need to know that you won't fly off the handle the first time a bad case from your past comes up. We can understand compassion but we've had too many people go rogue." Nick said. "I'm not one to talk but if you really want to know then there it is." Nick said struggling to pull his phone out. The alcohol had really started to take effect.

"Thank you." Finn said touching Nick's arm. "So why are you drinking tonight?"

"I don't remember... Guess that means I'm doing something right, huh?" Nick chuckled as he started texting on his phone.

"That could be dangerous." Finn said motioning towards Nick's phone.

"My girlfriend is coming to get me, Phil here took my keys. Smart man." Nick slurred pointing at the bartender. "I like to send her some love messages." Nick said raising his eyebrows. The mood soon went back to serious when Nick put his phone down.

"Why are you drinking tonight, Nick?" Finn asked turning the conversation serious.

"Because I'm John Wayne." Nick said as a woman Finn assumed was his girlfriend came and touched his shoulder lovingly.

"Ready?" she asked, Nick smiled and put an arm around his girl.

"See you tomorrow." Nick said waving to Finn. Finn just waved back slightly confused by Nick's answer. She watched as his little girlfriend tried to hold him up and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The John Wayne reference is from when Catherine scolded Nick on trying to John Wayne through everything. This story not only explores Finn's anger after the episode and her still being seen as an outsider but almost the idea that Nick is getting tired of the Vegas scene and is questioning not only his status but that of the lab. Maybe Nick is picking up some bad habits that we are not seeing. Please Review!

P.S. Still working on my other stories promise :)


End file.
